justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/TERROR WHO? (TGDG: Bubblegum Horror - Episode 5)
''LAST TIME ON... '[Watch the last episode HERE] ''' On the last week of TGDG, the 6 remaining artists participated in their first team challenge! Kiril and Tim, as team captains, had to lead their team as they were challenged to create a coach and background for the iconic song “I Wanna Dance with Somebody”! Tim led his team to victory and Chichi, as his most hard-working player, won the challenge! TGDG5BH EP4 TEAMTIMSUBMISSION-1.png TGDG5BH EP4 TEAMTIMSUBMISSION-2.png On the other hand, Kiril didn’t coach Erich and Helena well, and the latter’s lack of communication ended her TGDG journey… Who’s up next? MUAHAHAHAHAAAA ''INTRO '' Welcome back my artists! So, teams are officially over now… We’re back to individual mode. ERICH TGDG5BHAvatar.png TIM TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHICHI TGDG5BHAvatar.png KIRIL TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHIBI TGDG5BHAvatar.png So, a band I’ve really been following hard the past few years of my life is Terror Jr. Terror Jr. have a signature style of very simplified music that makes you jam to every single beat. So, this week we are going back to coach making... ''HOW IT WORKS Each episode, our artists fill face a design challenge that I will be grading from 1 to 10 depending on how they fulfill the respective criteria. In the end of each episode, the artist with the highest score will be named the winner of the challenge and the artist with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. All this will go on until only one person is left who will win the title of the “JD artist”. YOUR CHALLENGE: TERROR JR. HOTLIST So, for this week’s challenge you will have to design a coach based on a Terror Jr. song. I went ahead and picked my fave songs of theirs. Now, Chichi, as the winner of last week’s episode, you will assign the songs to the artists. First please pick one for yourself and then assign the rest to the others. '''CHICHI CONFESSIONAL': I have not listened to any of these songs before so I think that I will listen to them and choose the one that stands out the most. I will then assign the remaining songs based on how much of a competitor I think each person is. CHICHI - I choose “'Sugar'”. CHICHI - TIM gets “'Say So'”. CHICHI - KIRIL gets “'Heaven Wasn’t Made for Me'”. CHICHI - CHIBI gets “'3 Strikes'”. CHICHI - ERICH gets “'Appreciation'”. Thank you Chichi. Now, here’s what you gotta do: *Design a JD coach inspired by the song you are assigned to. *Your color scheme must include at least one shade of purple. Great time designing everybody! Good luck! Oh oh oh! And before I dismiss you, I must say that CVs are no more! From now on, you can only rely on your skills! See you later! ''ATELIER CONFESSIONALS '''KIRIL CONFESSIONAL': I listened to the song, I liked it but it was hard to figure out what exactly to do for it… ERICH CONFESSIONAL: I hate my song… -_- TIM CONFESSIONAL: It's kinda tough coming up with a unique dancer idea without being generic… CHIBI CONFESSIONAL: I didn't know what to expect, but I ended up liking it. I really like the weird, glitchy sound of the song, it gave me cool ideas for my creation. I hope you'll like it! ''THE JUDGING After the creating process… Hello my artists! I see everyone is ready. Let’s see how you did… TGDG5BH EP5 ERICHSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP5 CHIBISUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP5 KIRILSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP5 TIMSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP5 CHICHISUBMISSION.png '''ERICH': I find this hard to match with the song but your color scheme is the most realisticly JD-y. Don’t know if it’s ideal though... CHIBI: This cyborg theme is sooo good! I love this. Idk about the hair but this coach would fit your song very well. KIRIL: This is another kind of expected and not creative look. And I think the blood marks make it weird. I’d expect something not so literal. TIM: This is a bit too simplistic. And there’s not a color story. I’d expect more purple. It does channel the song though. CHICHI: It’s a little too expected for a sugar song and a little too mainstream for Terror Jr. It is done well though. ''THE CALL-OUT It’s time for the call-out... This was indeed hard to call... Only 4 spots are available but there are 5 of you. You understand that this means that by the end of this call-out, one of you will be leaving the competition. I’ll call your names, one-by-one from best performance to worst. The first person passing on to the next phase and also the person with the best performance this episode is... Chibi! Congrats! '''You are safe!' Next up,... Erich, You are safe! Kiril, You are safe! So, Tim and Chichi, one of you is about to be eliminated... From the two designs left, one is uninspired but fits the assignment, while the other is inspired but missed some marks. This is a hard decision and I think someone sabotaged their own game... Tim, You are safe. Chichi, I’m very sorry my friend but your journey will have to now end. You are an amazing JD artist… <3 You are eliminated. ''OUTRO exits '''CHICHI CONFESSIONAL': I’m sad that I’m out but good luck to everyone else! I really hope this tells you that even though the game is about design, strategy always plays in… Be smart players. Now, as we say, always remember to have fun! See you next week! ,your awesome host, Esten Kei. ''NEXT WEEK... On the next episode of TGDG: Bubblegum Horror, the artists will make their very own movie posters! Only 4 artists are left and the expectations of the top4 are high... And our artists definetely sense that! Everyone will try to show up, but will everyone make it? See you on the 26th! WE HAVE NEWS! ' ' '''Casting for the next season of TGDG is open! If you are interested or if you know someone who might be, please spread the word!' I'm eager to welcome 10 new fanmade makers to shock me and bring the best game of TGDG yet! EVERYONE is welcomed to apply! ^u^ To apply, click here ! To see more details about season 6, click here ! Category:Blog posts